Ashley Cole
| cityofbirth = Stepney | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Left-back | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1997–1998 | youthclubs = Arsenal | years = 1998–2006 1999–2000 2006–2014 2014–2016 2016–2018 2019 Total | clubs = Arsenal → Crystal Palace (loan) Chelsea Roma LA Galaxy Derby County | caps(goals) = 156 (8) 14 (1) 229 (7) 11 (0) 89 (3) 9 (0) 508 (19) | nationalyears = 2001–2014 | nationalteam = England | nationalcaps(goals) = 107 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Ashley Cole (born 20 December 1980) is an English professional footballer who plays as a Left-back for Championship club Derby County. Cole is considered by many critics and fellow professional players as one of the best defenders of his generation, and by some, for the better part of his career, as the best left back in the world. Born in Stepney, London, Cole began his youth career at Arsenal and made his full debut for the club in November 1999, going on to make 228 appearances and scoring nine goals for the North London club. With Arsenal he won two Premier League titles, three FA Cups, and was an integral member of "The Invincibles" team of the 2003–04 season, who went the entire league season undefeated. Cole also made an appearance in Arsenal's first UEFA Champions League final in 2006; the club lost 2–1 to Barcelona. In August 2006, after a protracted transfer saga, Cole completed a move to rival club Chelsea, with whom he won further honours, including the Premier League in the 2009–10 season, four FA Cups, one Football League Cup and one UEFA Champions League. He was released by Chelsea at the end of the 2013–14 season. With seven winners' medals, Cole has won the FA Cup more times than any other player in history, and is one of two players to have won the Double with two different clubs, along with Nicolas Anelka. Cole was an England international between 2001 and 2014, playing at the 2002, 2006 and 2010 World Cups, as well as Euro 2004 and Euro 2012. He was voted England Player of the Year in 2010. When he retired from international football in 2014, he had won 107 caps, making him England's most capped full back. Honours Club ;Arsenal * Premier League (2): 2001–02, 2003–04 * FA Cup (3): 2001–02, 2002–03, 2004–05 * FA Community Shield (2): 2002, 2004 ;Chelsea * Premier League (1): 2009–10 * FA Cup (4): 2006–07, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2011–12 * League Cup (1): 2006–07 * FA Community Shield (1): 2009 * UEFA Champions League (1): 2011–12 * UEFA Europa League (1): 2012–13 International ;England * FA Summer Tournament (1): 2004 Individual * PFA Team of the Year (4): 2002, 2004, 2005, 2011 * UEFA Euro 2004 Team of the Tournament * UEFA Team of the Year (2): 2004, 2010 * Chelsea Goal of the Season (1): 2009–10 vs Sunderland * Chelsea Players' Player of the Year (2): 2008–09, 2010–11 * England Player of the Year (1): 2010 External links *FA website profile * * *ESPN Soccernet Profile *Profile at SoccerSurfer.com *BBC Sport profile Category:1980 births Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:England international players Category:England under-20 international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:The Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Crystal Palace F.C. players Category:A.S. Roma players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2004 UEFA European Championship players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:English players Category:Living people Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:Los Angeles Galaxy players Category:Derby County F.C. players Category:Retired Players Category:Footballers from London